


【baekren】三段式 一

by gzmm



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gzmm/pseuds/gzmm
Summary: 刚成年，没到最后！我真是狠心的老母亲。
Relationships: Baekren - Relationship, Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Kudos: 3





	【baekren】三段式 一

一  
今天是队里最后一个小孩成年的日子。

冬天的寒冷阻挡了他们想要出去撒欢的心情，只是简单的去便利店扫荡了冰柜里所有的罐装啤。结账时，收银员还看了他们好几眼。 

“生日快乐！”  
“成年快乐！”

姜东昊有了前几次的经验，已经知道自己不胜酒力了。他除了碰杯积极，仰头畅饮少的可怜。反而对平时很少吃草莓蛋糕更加迷恋。

很快那边就唉声一片了，喝得迷迷糊糊，走路左摇右晃。

只剩崔珉起还在说话，但舌头像打结了，听着声音大，内容却什么也没听懂。

队友一个个的摆手拒绝，互相搀扶着离开餐厅。

哎呀，这是就给我照顾的意思啊！

姜东昊叹了口气。眼前的崔珉起眼神迷离，摇头晃脑随时都要倒下的样子。

“珉起啊，不喝了！早点睡吧”

崔珉起紧握的易拉罐，像电源开关，姜东昊一抢走，崔珉起就咚的一声倒在桌上。

声音过于大了，把姜东昊吓到不行，连忙扶起来，发现额头撞出了红红的鼓包。

嘶—姜东昊心疼。

不知道最爱漂亮小孩明天发现自己“破相”了会不会后悔喝多了？

本想把人扶回房间，但发现他的房间已经被人占领了。

崔珉起突然挣扎了一下，脸色苍白很痛苦的样子，难受得哼哼。

“怎么了？”姜东昊一下子紧张了。

“我要…吐了”

应该是刚才扶他起来的时候，搂他的的手压到了胃。姜东昊松了口气，去给他做醒酒汤了。

崔珉起吐后就清醒不少，醒酒汤的香味飘散在屋子里，勾起了他的回忆。

上次好像也是谁喝醉了，有人在做醒酒汤。

崔珉起勉强起身，朝厨房走去。他现在特别想喝点热的东西，胃空空的很难受。

“东昊？”

“珉起？你清醒了？醒酒汤做好啦，快来喝点。”

“他们呢？”

“都喝醉了去睡啦！看来你酒量不错啊，清醒的这么快。吐了很难受吧？看你以后还喝不喝这么多，刚才都撞了一个大包……”  
姜东昊给他盛了一小碗。

茶色的汤底里飘着几根豆芽，味道一看就很清淡但却异常的诱人，自己的胃现在就是在渴望这份温暖。

“好喝，东昊真的厨艺好好哦”

“那是！”姜东昊听到夸赞就高兴了起来“喝完坐会就去睡啦，那我先…”

“东昊。”崔珉起叫住。

“怎么？”  
“再陪我坐会吧。”  
“哦哦，也行。”

崔珉起一小口一小口的喝着汤，有点后悔自己把人叫住了。

他隐隐约约记得刚才趁着酒劲好像说出了口。想到这里，崔珉起脸颊涨得通红，担忧又后怕。他端起碗，眼神不由自主的往姜东昊那边飘，没想到姜东昊那边也一直盯着他，对视的一瞬间崔珉起心脏猛跳，一下子呛到了。

“你说你，”姜东昊立刻过去给他又拍背又擦嘴。

“你盯着我干嘛！”对于自己的失态，崔珉起非常尴尬。

“不是你叫我陪你的嘛”姜东昊摸不着头脑，但想着还是不和醉酒的人计较了。

崔珉起额头出了薄汗，被汤汁浸润的微微嘟起嘴唇，呛到泛红的鼻尖……

姜东昊突然觉得有点热。

———————————————————  
崔珉起很好看，他在第一次见他的时候就知道了。脸小小的，嘴巴嘟嘟的，眼睛很大，皮肤很白，而且头发也比一般男生留的长。要不是他进的是男练习生的练习室，他大概会把人当成女生看待。

小孩子很容易就玩在一起。虽然兴趣爱好什么的都不一样，但怀有同样的梦想就足以让他们亲近起来。

崔珉起是个怪孩子。姜东昊在相处过后这样评价他。崔珉起总能做出让他惊讶的举动，有令人发笑的，也有令人费解的。

很幼稚，很善良，很可爱。崔珉起总能带给姜东昊无限的新鲜感。他情不自禁的被吸引着。

直到他看到了粉丝的创作。

文章里的两人名字和他们一样，好像是，又不是他们。他们有些不一样的生活和感情。

令人好奇的文章，令人费解的发展，以及令人沉迷的剧情。

然后戛然而止。后续跳出了未成年禁止观看窗口。颤抖的手如实的反映在晃动的指针，咔哒。

然后在很长的一段时间里，他都有意的避免两人独处。

他被自己的反应吓到了，内心的慌乱，也不知道如何面对。

在他实在憋不住，想当做趣事分享的时候，大家反而显得很平静。似乎没有遵守规则的只有自己一个人。

他甚至大胆的发送了链接给崔珉起。内心忐忑不安的时候收到了提问，

为什么说未成年不可以看？

因为是血腥的恐怖灵异事件。他瞎编。

啊？那我不看了！姜东昊你个坏家伙！明知道我害怕这种！

这件事就这样过去了。 

至少姜东昊能做到正常相处了。说出来真的轻松很多，但自己总归是做了骗人的事，心结也就这样系死了。

去年的工作，他们接触到了自己日常生活完全接触不到的事情，亲吻。

起哄和当事人的害羞，让姜东昊自己无法克制的想象如果是自己和崔珉起，那会是怎样。继而陷进了死循环，再也无法逃脱。

他也曾感慨，自己没有和他住在一间房真是太好了。

“东昊我想去洗个澡，你要一起吗？”

啊啊，真是犯规。

————————————————  
“水温不要开太高。”姜东昊脱下衣服，对崔珉起说。

“哦哦”   
崔珉起虽然有点不情愿，但还是调了调。

一起洗澡可以省点水钱，这对于他们来说并不是什么难为情的事。但宿舍里只有他一个人洗的比较热，所以没人愿意和他一起洗。

想想真的有很久和东昊一起洗过澡了。  
自己也是随口一说，没有期待他会应下来的。

姜东昊已经脱下所有衣服了，他的每一步靠近，都让人膝盖发软，无法站立。

“站好！是不是还有点晕啊？幸好和你进来了，不然你自己晕倒了可不好。”

啊，更近了。

在不断下落的水声中，只有靠的近点才能清楚听清。

相互搓背时，他的气息一下一下地呼在自己的颈部，热度传递过来好像他也忍不住跟随对方的频率，甚至更快的喘息起来。

“疼吗？”因为不自然的呼吸声，姜东昊问

“没，没有”崔珉起慌乱的转头否认，嘴唇擦过了什么，意识过来后他捂住了自己的嘴。

刚才，好像亲到了！

两个人瞬间愣住了。

心脏跳动的节拍忽然放大，杂着水流的声音，呼吸声，听得令人脸热。

————————————  
啾。

这次的吻停留了十几秒。

这次不是意外了。姜东昊心想。

自己还是忍不住吻了上去。刚好只是嘴唇相触的程度，自己就放弃忍耐了。

怎么办。短暂的放纵后是无尽的懊悔。

面前的人明显是被吓到了。眼神里都是难以置信的慌乱。姜东昊叹了口气。

“对不起，我好像喝醉了。”

真是烂借口。姜东昊转身，手扶着墙，调低了水温，任由其冰冷的拍打在自己身上。

“东昊，不要调这么低，我冷。”

崔珉起抱住了姜东昊。他并没有从震惊中回过神来，但他知道，如果自己现在不抱住他，那么，就再也没有机会抱住他了。

“抱歉”姜东昊手搭上开关，却被崔珉起抓了回来，十指相扣。

“还是不用了，东昊已经很热了。”说罢便抱得更紧了。

我喜欢你。

嘴上柔软的触感。这次是两人份情不自禁。不是之前那次轻微相触的吻，而是撬开牙齿缠绕舌头的那种吻。

湿热的气息令人兴奋，荷尔蒙和多巴胺在全身上下，唇齿之间冲撞。渴望和情欲压制了理智。

不够，不够，还想要。

恍惚间被抱起放在洗面台上，手被拉着搭在厚实的肩膀。指尖也忍不住用力，陷入了肌肉里。

沿着脖子的线条往下亲吻，意识到不能在皮肤上留下齿印，唇瓣轻轻擦过每一寸肌肤。

这里，比刚吃的草莓还要诱人。

温热的粘膜扫过左边的凸起，指尖也抚上另一边。突然的刺激促使声带颤动。

相互的抚摸很快碰上了重点。陌生的触感给予了陌生的刺激。时不时触碰剐蹭到的快感加速传递着渴求的欲望。呼吸的缠绕使得空气更佳燥热。

身体从紧绷变得柔软，大脑轰鸣随着平复的喘息而消失。

“珉起……珉起？”

除了水流的滴答声和混乱的呼吸，再无其他回答。

这里还有一个清醒的人。

现在的气氛，艰难地，无法平息。

**Author's Note:**

> 刚成年，没到最后！我真是狠心的老母亲。


End file.
